mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeya Mizugaki vs. Erik Perez
The first round began. Perez landed a body kick and a right. He needs to keep his hands up. Perez landed a counter right, ate a left, wow. 4:35. Perez landed a body kick. 4:15. Perez landed a leg kick. Perez landed a left to the body. Nice exchanges. 4:00. Perez missed a double flying knee. Perez landed a counter right. 3:35. He missed another flying knee. Nice exchange. Mizugaki is going for it, Perez got a single. 3:15. 3:00. Mizugaki looking to stand up. Not much happening. Perez front headlock. Kneed the body, clinch. Worked a double. 2:35. He got it. Damn I'm tired. Mizugaki stood to the clinch. 2:15. They broke. 2:00. Perez caught a body kick and worked a single. Mizugaki defended, Jackson yelled directions to Perez. 1:35. Perez got it. He kneed the body as they stood and broke. 1:15. Mizugaki got a nice double to side control. 1:00, that was beautiful. He's taking the back, one hook. 35. Mizugaki kneed the face. He worked a double, Perez stuffed it and kneed the body. 15 as Mizugaki defended a double himself. Nah Perez is getting this. Nope Mizugaki defended eating three rights, the first round ended. 10-9 Perez. Is his nose bleeding slightly? The second round began. Perez landed a body kick. He missed a flying knee. Mizugaki landed a counter left. 4:35. Nice exchange. 4:15. Perez missed a spinning wheel kick. Sloppy. Telegraphed. 4:00. Mizugaki's definitely testing him. Perez landed a counter right. He teeped the body. Nice exchange, Mizugaki landed a right and another. 3:35. Mizugaki stuffed a double eating a knee to the body and a counter left-right combo. 3:15. Mizugaki kneed the body stuffing a double to the clinch nicely. 3:00 as they broke. Is Perez's mouth bleeding? Mizugaki landed a left there, 2:35. Perez stuffed a double. Perez landed a looping right to the shoulder lol. 2:15 left. 2:00 as Mizugaki landed a counter left off a flying knee. He stuffed a single and defended a double. Good defense. 1:35. "Knees!" Perez worked a single. Mizugaki defended. 1:15. "Shoulder pressure!" Mizugaki ate a knee as they broke, 1:00 remaining. Perez's nose is bleeding for sure. Mizugaki landed a big counter right to it. Perez missed a flying knee. 35. He missed a high kick. Perez missed a high teep there. 15. Mizugaki stuffed a single, Perez kneed the body, nicely sprawled, Perez kneed the leg, the second round ended, 10-9 Mizugaki. The third round began. The first third round of Perez's UFC career. Perez landed a leg kick. Mizugaki landed a counter right, nice. 4:35. Perez teeped the body. 4:15 left. Perez teeped the body. Nice exchange, both men landed. Mizugaki caught a body kick for a single. Standing back. 4:00. Mizugaki kneed the face, they broke away. 3:35. Perez shot for a double. Florian agrees on the scorecards. Perez got it there. 3:15. "Stay heavy!" Mizugaki stood to the clinch, Perez transitioned on top again. Kneed the body as they clinched again. 3:00. Mizugaki got a nice trip and turned on top to guard, very very nice. There's Mark or Matt Hughes in the background again. 2:35. Perez regained guard off a scramble. Mizugaki landed a left there. 2:15. He has the back. One hook. There's Dana in the background, both hooks now. 2:00. Mizugaki worked the choke, the crowd cheered. He has it under the chin here. Perez escaped, wow. He stood, they exchanged, Mizugaki worked a double to cheers. Perez stuffed it. 1:35. Perez worked a double. Mizugaki's tiring. 1:15 remaining. Perez almost has this. 1:00. Mizugaki stood to the clinch, Perez kneed the body. "You need to finish!" 35. Perez kneed the body. "Fight off the cage." 15 left. Mizugaki broke with a left and a right, big right, big exchange. The third round ended, 10-9 Mizugaki, 29-28 Mizugaki, great fight. 29-28 Perez, 29-28 Mizugaki and 29-28 for the split for... Mizugaki. Right decision.